


Autumn at Fairbridge Hall [TŁUMACZENIE PL]

by dialectic_chaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Bottom Louis, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polski | Polish, Top Harry, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialectic_chaos/pseuds/dialectic_chaos
Summary: Październik 1817 roku. Pan Louis Tomlinson organizuje Bal Jesienny oraz polowanie na lisy w swoim majątku Fairbridge Hall, celem znalezienia odpowiednich mężów dla swych młodszych sióstr.AU w epoce Regencji, gdzie Louis nie chce mieć do czynienia z propozycjami małżeństwa, upartą siostrą i niechcianymi gośćmi. Pragnie jedynie ciszy, spokoju i… przystojnego pana Stylesa.





	Autumn at Fairbridge Hall [TŁUMACZENIE PL]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autumn at Fairbridge Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950374) by [noellehenry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry). 



> Once again – thank you noellehenry for your permission!
> 
> To znowu ja z kolejnym tłumaczeniem :D Tym razem wzięłam na warsztat niezwykle urokliwą historię, osadzoną w realiach XIX wieku. Starałam się oczywiście dostosować język zarówno do epoki, jak i do stylu autorki; czy mi się to choć trochę udało – przeczytajcie, a się przekonacie :)

 

Gdzieś między wzgórzami North Yorkshire Dales skrywało się Fairbridge Hall, rodzinny dom Tomlinsonów. Piękny budynek w stylu gregoriańskim otoczony był drzewami i krzewami, przyozdobionymi złotymi i czerwonymi liśćmi, szeleszczącymi delikatnie na wietrze, wiejącym słabo wśród ciemno zielonych wzniesień, niewidocznych zza odłamków mgły. Pomiędzy lasami a skrajem wspaniałego ogrodu spokojnie rozciągało się jezioro. Na szklanej tafli wody można dostrzec jedynie kilka niewielkich fal. Ścieżki wiły się zaskakująco między drzewami. Jesienią, kiedy liście o płomiennych kolorach odbijały się w cudownym jeziorze, ledwo zwisając z gałęzi drzew, Fairbridge Hall zapierało dech w piersiach.

  
Tego dnia Fairbridge Hall tętniło życiem. Służący wymieniali podniecone szepty o swojej nowej liberii, o tymczasowym rozszerzeniu personelu; część gości miało przywieźć ze sobą pokojówki i lokajów.

  
Siostry Tomlinson wesoło gawędziły o zbliżającym się wydarzeniu. Wszystkie, z wyjątkiem panny Felicite. Gdyby to było możliwe, najchętniej uciekłaby z przyjęcia i znalazłaby ciche miejsce, w którym mogłaby poczytać lub popisać w swoim dzienniku. Jednakże jako członek rodziny Tomlinsonów musi wziąć w nim udział. Żadna z sióstr Tomlinson nie wyszła dotąd za mąż. Charlotte przegapiła sezon w mieście z powodu choroby babki. Babka zadecydowała, że jesienią zaaranżują przyjęcie, połączone z balem oraz polowaniem. Z pewnością znajdą Charlotte męża, szanowanego mężczyznę z odpowiednim majątkiem, oraz męża dla Felicite, jeśli nadarzy się ku temu okazja.  
Ponieważ w najbliższej okolicy brakowało stosownych kandydatów na wydaniu, pan Louis Tomlinson z trzytygodniowym wyprzedzeniem wysłał zaproszenia na Bal Jesienny, zaplanowany na piątek, 17 października 1817 roku w Fairbridge Hall, mając nadzieję na znalezienie mężów dla jego młodszych sióstr, zwłaszcza dla najstarszej Charlotte, na cześć której miał się odbyć ów bal. Zaproszenia zostały z wdzięcznością przyjęte przez różne rodziny.

  
Organizacja balu to niełatwa sprawa. Znalezienie muzyków okazało się być wyzwaniem, a przygotowanie kolacji dla wszystkich drogich gości zaowocowało niemalże odprawieniem kucharza przez babkę. Całe szczęście, udało mu się temu zapobiec dzięki mediacjom. Finalnie babka i kucharz osiągnęli porozumienie w sprawie menu. Były jeszcze sprawy po balu; liściki z podziękowaniami od gości. Jego babka uwielbiała otrzymywać później te krótkie podziękowania.

  
„Mój drogi bracie” – powiedziała Felicite, – „Czemuż to życzysz sobie wydać za mąż swoje ukochane siostry, kiedy sam nie masz zamiaru się żenić? Wiedz, że ja nie mam zamiaru znaleźć męża.” Panna Felicite siedziała na swoim ulubionym miejscu w bibliotece, obok kominka i wielkiego okna z widokiem na Howgill Fells.

  
„Taka jest kolej rzeczy, moja droga siostro. Właściwym jest, bym znalazł tobie i twoim siostrom dobrych mężów. Spełniam po prostu swój braterski obowiązek. Wiesz, że zajęli by się tym nasi rodzice, gdyby wciąż byli tu z nami” – cierpliwie odpowiedział Louis. Wiele razy odbywał z młodszą siostrą taką rozmowę. Dobrze wiedział, że Felicite sprzeciwia się małżeństwu, ma silną wolę. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby w przyszłości odrzuciła oświadczyny, niemniej jednak… był zdeterminowany, by znaleźć jej męża. Najlepiej mężczyznę, który podzielałby jej zainteresowanie literaturą angielską.

  
Felicte zamknęła książkę i wstała z siedzenia. Na jej uroczej twarzy pojawiły się smutek i rozczarowanie.

  
„Ale ich tu nie ma” – odpowiedziała i podeszła do drzwi, opuszczając pokój.

 

~-~

 

 

„Louis, mój drogi, zaprosiłeś Cordenów?” – spytała babka. Starsza kobieta siedziała w salonie, ubrana w charakterystyczną dla siebie czarną suknię, która kontrastowała z jej białymi włosami. Louis przytaknął; oczywiście, że ich zaprosił. „Co z Horanami? Z Payne’ami?” Babka ledwie spoglądała na swojego najstarszego wnuka, który przyglądał się jej znużony. Nadal nie doszła do siebie po ostatniej chorobie, i, przegapiwszy sezon w mieście, miała wystarczająco dużo powodów by być nieugiętą w sprawie organizacji przyjęcia. Nalegała, by Louis znalazł odpowiednich młodych mężczyzn dla swoich sióstr.

  
„Tak, babciu, ich też.” Starał się nie okazywać zniecierpliwienia. Cordenowie to ich najbliżsi przyjaciele, podobnie jak państwo Horan i Payne. Naturalnie, że zostali zaproszeni.

  
„Dobrze.” Wróciła do gry w karty.

  
To znak, by wycofać się z salonu i zostawić babkę w spokoju. Postanowił przespacerować się po ogrodzie, by uciec przed całym tym szaleństwem, jakie opanowało dziś Fairbridge Hall.

  
Tomlinsonowie byli bogaci. Fairbridge Hall robiło wrażenie. Mieli stajnię, kilka powozów, ziemię, lasy i ogród, który Louis lubił najbardziej z całego majątku.

  
Usiadł na ławce i chłonął piękno otaczającego go krajobrazu. W dalekiej odległości leżało Oakwood Manor, gdzie mieszkał Liam Payne, najlepszy przyjaciel Louisa. Jako młodzi chłopcy bawili się w lasach należących do majątków swoich rodzin; jako panicze jeździli, ścigając się na koniach. Te czasy minęły; Liam był teraz mężem pani Sophii Smith, najstarszej córki księcia z South Yorhshire.

  
Liam poinformował Tomlinsonów, że ma w Oakwood Manor gościa, którego przywiezie ze sobą na bal w czwartek, i, jeśli Louis pozwoli, na polowanie w sobotę.  
„Słyszałam, że pan Horan także przywiezie gości” – z zadumy wyrwała go najstarsza siostra Charlotte, przechodząc obok w granatowej, bawełnianej sukni z wysokim stanem i długimi rękawami, chroniąc ramiona przed chłodem.

  
„Zaiste” – przyznał Louis. Niall poinformował go w liście, że przywiezie ze sobą dwóch gości. Nie wymienił ich imion, wspomniał jedynie, że to młoda kobieta oraz młody mężczyzna, rodzeństwo z Chesire, jakie przyjechało na sezon polowań.

  
„Jak mają na imię?” – Charlotte spytała zaciekawiona. Louis uniósł wzrok, po czym się uśmiechnął; Charlotte i Felicite były swoimi przeciwieństwami. Podczas gdy Felicite w ogóle nie chce zamążpójścia, Charlotte nie może się doczekać aż poślubi młodego, przystojnego mężczyznę.

  
„Pan Horan o tym nie wspomniał. Najwidoczniej młoda dama i jej brat odwiedzają przyjaciół.”

  
„Ten mężczyzna ma żonę czy jest wolny?”

  
„Nie mam pewności. Zakładam, że jest wolny, skoro składa wizytę z siostrą” – Louis odparł w zamyśleniu. „A co?”

  
„Mój drogi bracie” – odparła niecierpliwie siostra – „Nie rozumiesz? Z pewnością musiała ci przejść przez głowę myśl, że ten mężczyzna mógłby być w przyszłości mężem? Może ma wielką fortunę.”

  
„Nie spotkałem go dotąd, zatem nie wiem”. Louis nie miał zamiaru kontynuować rozmowy z siostrą. Nie wyda jej za mąż za pierwszego lepszego młodzieńca. Musi mieć gwarancję, że kandydat zapewni jej odpowiedni poziom życia.

  
„Wyobraź go sobie jako młodego, przystojnego mężczyznę. Mógłby się zakochać w jednej z nas” – Charlotte zachichotała na widok twarzy Louisa, który patrzył na nią z dezaprobatą.

  
„Charlotte! To dość zarozumiałe z twojej strony, moja droga.”

  
„Jesteśmy piękne jak ty, mój drogi bracie, jak powiada nasza ukochana babka, nie rozumiem zatem, czemu miałby się nie zakochać” – uśmiechnęła się słodko.

  
„Jeśli o to chodzi, żywię nadzieję, iż nie pragnie on żony wyłącznie z powodu jej urody. Dziewczęta, jesteście inteligentnymi młodymi kobietami i liczę, że mężczyźni na balu docenią ten fakt” – odparł Louis z czułym uśmiechem.

  
„Felicite nie chce mieć męża” – Charlotte spojrzała na niego ostrożnie.

  
„Zapewniam cię, iż mam tego świadomość” – poczuł, jak napinają mu się ramiona.

  
„Nie naciskaj jej zbytnio” – Charlotte odwróciła się, by podążyć ścieżką prowadzącą do drzwi wejściowych.

  
Nie będzie naciskał Felicite, lecz jeśli mężczyzna okaże jej zainteresowanie, a ona niespodziewanie odpowie mu tym samym, cóż… nie takie rzeczy miały już miejsce.

  
Louis wstał z siedzenia, poprawił swój szary płaszcz i podążył za siostrą do domu. Musiał się upewnić, że pokoje są gotowe na przyjęcie gości, jacy mieli się wkrótce pojawić.

 

 

~-~

 

  
Tomlinsonowie – siostry oraz brat – zgromadzili się na zewnątrz, by przywitać gości. Pan Horan oraz jego goście zostaną z nimi w Fairbridge Hall. Louis obserwował swoje siostry. Bliźniaczki Phoebe i Daisy, najmłodsze z rodzeństwa, podskakiwały w górę i w dół, podekscytowane, i nie miał serca udzielić im reprymendy. Zazwyczaj nie mają tu zbyt wielu gości. Felicite była w oczywisty sposób znudzona, aczkolwiek starała się ukryć owo znudzenie przed resztą rodziny. Charlotte uśmiechała się szeroko, zaciekawiona. Babka czekała już w salonie, unikając chłodnej aury.

  
Nareszcie pojawiły się powozy; pięć lekkich, czterokołowych pojazdów z twardym dachem, ciągniętych przez parę koni, które wzięły ostry zakręt, by następnie powoli zatrzymać się przed posiadłością. Z pierwszego powozu zeskoczył woźnica, po czym otworzył drzwiczki. Louis nieomal się zakrztusił i w duchu przeklął babkę za wtrącanie się w jego życie, ponieważ z pojazdu z gracją wysiadała panna Eleanor Calder. Oczywiście była zaproszona na bal, lecz nie poinformowano go, że panna Calder zostanie u nich. Uśmiechnął się nieszczerze i ucałował jej okrytą rękawiczką dłoń. W ślad za nią wysiadła jej służąca.

  
„Witam, panno Calder. Jak to miło, że zaszczyca nas pani swą obecnością”. Panna Calder uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko, na jej policzki wypłynął niewielki rumieniec. Z drugiego powozu w mało elegancki sposób wyskoczył Niall Horan. Powitał Louisa uściskiem dłoni, po czym skierował się w stronę trzeciego pojazdu. Woźnica otworzył drzwiczki i Niall ujął dłoń młodej, blondwłosej kobiety, która ostrożnie wysiadła. Za nią podążał wysoki, młody mężczyzna o długich, brązowych lokach, w szarych bryczesach oraz czarnej kamizelce. Źle policzył sobie kroki i padł jak długi na żwir. Louis usłyszał za sobą chichot dziewczynek.

  
„Dziewczęta” – wysyczał, nie patrząc na nie, by do nich nie dołączyć. Woźnica pomógł młodemu człowiekowi wstać. Niall potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się miękko, a kobieta z czułością przewróciła oczami, patrząc jak mężczyzna otrzepuje spodnie z kurzu.

  
„Bardzo przepraszam” – wyszeptał młodzieniec, najwidoczniej zawstydzony z powodu swojego pecha.

  
„Louis, mój przyjacielu, pozwól, że przedstawię ci moją narzeczoną, pannę Gemmę Styles, oraz jej brata, Harry’ego Stylesa.”

  
Louis powitał ich w swoim domu i przedstawił rodzeństwo Stylesów swoim siostrom oraz pannie Calder. Ta ostatnia wyraziła dezaprobatę podczas prezentacji, co zirytowało Louisa. Panna Calder nigdy wcześniej nie okazywała żadnych oznak dezaprobaty czy niezadowolenia , a pan Styles nie zasłużył na takie traktowanie.

  
Pan Styles zarumienił się intensywnie, gdy Louis ściskał jego dłoń. Głos mu się załamał, gdy usprawiedliwiał się za swoją niezręczność; dziękował Louisowi za to, że ich zaprosił i pozwolił im zostać z nim i jego rodziną. Mężczyzna był oszałamiająco piękny. Louis przyjrzał mu się dokładnie: duże, zielone oczy, blada skóra, ciemnobrązowe loki, wysoki i smukły, o długich nogach. Absolutnie zachwycający.

  
Preferencje Louisa zawsze koncentrowały się wokół mężczyzn, co było nieco niefortunne dla niego jako dziedzica rodzinnej schedy. Dlatego też planował wydać za mąż siostry zanim znajdzie żonę dla siebie. Jedynie odwlekał to, co nieuniknione. Tymczasem jego babka miała wobec wnuka inne plany. Wciąż zapraszała pannę Calder, wnuczkę jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, na wszystkie spotkania towarzyskie. Do dziś był grzeczny i miły, ale szczerze mówiąc, zupełnie nie dbał o tę dziewczynę. Jest piękna, tak jak piękne są jego siostry, ale raczej prostacka, płytka i niecierpliwa, co dziś pokazała. Jeśli kiedykolwiek się ożeni, to z pewnością nie z panną Calder.

  
„Oczywiście, panie Styles. Przyjaciele pana Horana są zawsze mile widziani w moim domu. Chodźmy” – zaprosił towarzystwo do środka.

  
Zaprowadził ich do salonu, który był wygodnie usytuowany w pobliżu drzwi frontowych, gdzie czekała już babka, gotowa powitać ich gości. Kremowe ściany, połączone z delikatnymi odcieniami zieleni zasłon i mebli, tworzyły przyjazne wnętrze. Przyjemny pokój, w sam raz do witania gości i raczenia się herbatą…

  
Pan Styles został osaczony przez najmłodsze rodzeństwo Louisa, zadające niezbyt subtelne pytania. Porozmawia sobie z bliźniaczkami później. Pan Styles jest młody, bardzo przystojny i wyjątkowo miły; nie uszło to uwadze także starszych sióstr. Pan Styles jest również niesamowicie nerwowy i niezdarny. Poza upadkiem z powozu, kilka raz upuścił łyżeczkę, rozlał herbatę na swoją białą, muślinową koszulę i prawie upuścił filiżankę. Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na fakt, że uważał to za rozbrajające; był tak inny od surowych dżentelmenów, z jakimi Louis miał do czynienia na co dzień.

  
Louis siedział w bibliotece, gdy do pokoju wszedł Niall.

  
„Cóż za wspaniała niespodzianka, mogłeś mi wcześniej powiedzieć, że przyjedziesz z narzeczoną” –puścił oko do Nialla. Nie potrafił ukryć rozbawienia nagłym przybyciem nieoczekiwanej narzeczonej, zwłaszcza, że chodziło o jego przyjaciela Nialla, który miał reputację flirciarza.

  
„Ach, przepraszam, przyjacielu. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale pomyślałem, że przedstawienie jej jako mojej narzeczonej na jesiennym balu to miła niespodzianka i wyjątkowa okazja. Jest urocza i inteligentna.” Niall usiadł zadowolony w jednym z wygodnych foteli obok kominka.

  
„Zaiste. Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. Niestety, to koniec mojego marzenia o tym, że któryś z moich przyjaciół-dżentelmenów ożeni się z Charlotte lub Felicite.” Louis westchnął głęboko. Niall dziś nieco utrudnił mu tę życiową misję.

  
„Przykro mi, że cię rozczarowałem, ale nie sądzę, abym był kompatybilny z którąś z twoich sióstr. Zwłaszcza z panną Felicite” – odparł Niall ze szczerym żalem.

  
„Wiem. Choć byłoby miło.” Louis oparł się na krześle. „A co z panem Stylesem? Wciąż jest wolny?”

  
Niall zachichotał.

  
„Jest, ale powątpiewam w jego zainteresowanie czy to panną Charlotte, czy Felicite.”

  
„Panie Horan, wszystkie moje siostry to piękne, inteligentne kobiety. Dlaczego pan Styles miałby nie być zainteresowany? Ktoś inny zaprząta mu głowę?”

  
„Możliwe, tego nie wiem. Tak samo jak ja – nie sądzę, aby pasował do którejkolwiek z twoich sióstr, mój drogi przyjacielu.”

 

„Zawsze jest taki… nerwowy?” Louis chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego pan Styles czuje się nieswojo w ich towarzystwie.

  
„Nie, nie zawsze. To taki marzyciel, lubi książki, lecz nigdy nie widziałem go takiego… niezdarnego jak dziś” – z przejęciem odparł Niall.

  
„Ciekawe, co go tak zdenerwowało… Mam nadzieję, że to nie my. Nie chciałbym, aby moi goście czuli się niekomfortowo w obecności mojej rodziny. Pan Styles zdaje się być miłym i dobrym człowiekiem. Oby szybko poczuł się jak w domu” – rozważał Louis, myśląc o przystojnym mężczyźnie, który udał się do błękitnego pokoju gościnnego.  
„Zaiste jest bardzo miły. Niestety, bardzo często choruje. Słabe płuca przysparzają mu mnóstwa kłopotów, biedaczek” – troska Nialla zabrzmiała szczerze.

  
„Rozumiem. Jak mniemam, jesienne mgły i deszcze nie wyjdą mu na zdrowie. Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzi tu czas.”

  
„Tak będzie, jestem tego pewien. Jest takim samym zapalonym czytelnikiem, jak panna Felicite, powinni się świetnie dogadywać.”

  
„Naprawdę? To ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe” – przytaknął Louis, pomimo wcześniejszych uwag Nialla, nagle dostrzegł możliwości dla swojej niechętnej młodszej siostry. Może otworzy się przed panem Stylesem. Nawet jeśli Louis wolałby pana Stylesa dla siebie, chociaż to było jedynie pobożne życzenie. Musi mieć właściwie poukładane priorytety.

  
Niall zachichotał, kręcąc głową.

  
„Widzę, że główka pracuje. Oby go polubiła, ale znając Felicite, nie robiłbym sobie nadziei, mój przyjacielu. Zawsze była upartą dziewczyną z własnym zdaniem na każdy temat” – wstając, Niall poklepał go po ramieniu – „Lepiej pójdę na górę i przygotuję się do kolacji.”

  
Cicho wyszedł z pokoju. Louis patrzył na niego, chociaż myślami był gdzie indziej.

  
„Nie takie rzeczy się zdarzały, mój przyjacielu” – wymamrotał sam do siebie.

 

 

-~-

 

 

Kolację podano w jadalni, oddzielonej od salonu podwójnymi drzwiami. Stół i krzesła w kolorze ciemnego mahoniu oraz aksamitne, zielone zasłony nadawały pomieszczeniu surowy charakter. Dzisiejsza kolacja była jednym wielkim chaosem. Bliźniaczki Phoebe i Daisy gawędziły z babką i panną Calder. Mimo to panna Calder rzucała pełne nadziei spojrzenia w stronę Louisa. Charlotte oraz panna Styles rozmawiały z ożywieniem. Pan Styles i Felicite pogrążeni byli w głębokiej konwersacji, zapewne o poezji i powieściach. Pan Styles wyglądał na nieco bardziej zrelaksowanego. Z tego co zauważył Louis, niczego nie rozlał ani nie upuścił podczas posiłku. Niall i Louis nadrabiali zaległości, jako że minęło trochę czasu od ich ostatniego spotkania.

  
„Nie mogę się doczekać balu” – usłyszał słowa panny Styles; wszystkie siedzące przy stole panie potakiwały podekscytowane, z jednym oczywistym wyjątkiem… Louis patrzył, jak Felicite przewraca oczami. Puścił do niej oko.

  
Po kolacji mężczyźni pozostali w salonie, rozmawiając, pijąc porto i paląc cygara, podczas gdy kobiety przeniosły się do sąsiedniego salonu. Trzech mężczyzn dyskutowało o polowaniu w Fairbridge Hall, jakie było zaplanowane na kolejny tydzień. Pan Horan wraz z narzeczoną i jej bratem zostaną do zakończenia łowów. Louis obawiał się, że panna Calder przedłuży swoją wizytę w podobny sposób.

  
Po zakończeniu wieczoru goście udali się do swoich pokoi. Louis wybrał się na spacer po ogrodzie, zanim zdąży zapaść zmrok. Uwielbiał odosobnienie, jakie panowało w ogrodzie nocą, kiedy nikogo tam nie było. Chociaż dorastał otoczony kobietami, nigdy nie był w stanie przyzwyczaić się do ich ciągłej gadaniny. Gdy jego ukochany ojciec żył, spędzali długie godziny na nocnych rozmowach w tymże ogrodzie. Oni dwaj, sam na sam. Wciąż za nim tęsknił, choć minęło już parę lat od jego śmierci z powodu zatrucia w trakcie jednej z jego podróży. Jego najdroższa matka odeszła wiele lat temu, wydając na świat bliźniaczki. Nie była wystarczająco silna, pojawiły się komplikacje i zmarła godzinę po tym, jak dziewczynki przyszły na świat, zostawiając jego ojca, Louisa, Charlotte i Felicite w kompletniej rozsypce. Louis wciąż odczuwał ból tego feralnego dnia. To uczucie nigdy go nie opuściło. Teraz był tylko on, jego siostry i babka, która ostatnimi czasy stała się krucha. Potrząsnął głową, chcąc otrząsnąć się ze smutnych wspomnień i bezustannych trosk.

  
Kolory drzew przeistoczyły się z jasnej, letniej zieleni w jesienne złoto i czerwień, ledwie widoczne po zmroku. Louis wziął głęboki oddech, jesienny chłód wypełnił mu płuca. Usiadł na ławce, spoglądając na ogród i wzgórza. Nieco dalej, po lewej stronie stała wysoka sylwetka, owijająca szyję wełnianym szalikiem. Zmierzała w stronę Louisa z pochyloną głową. Gdy znalazła się prawie naprzeciwko niego, Louis odchrząknął, by ujawnić swą obecność. Obecność Louisa w ogrodzie wyraźnie przestraszyła pana Stylesa.  
„Najmocniej pana przepraszam. Nie zauważyłem, że pan tu siedzi” – tłumaczył się z zakłopotaniem.

  
„Nie ma pan za co przepraszać, przyjacielu. Robi się ciemno, co z pewnością skryło moją osobę przed wzrokiem” – zapewnił go Louis – „Proszę usiąść kolo mnie, dopóki wciąż mamy możliwość podziwiania widoków”. Przesunął się delikatnie w lewo, robiąc miejsce dla pana Stylesa. W zmierzchu mężczyzna był jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny. Światło księżyca nadało jego bladej cerze delikatny blask. Louis zwalczył w sobie pragnienie, by dotknąć policzka pana Stylesa i złożyć pocałunek na jego pełnych, różowych ustach. Pan Styles, nieświadomy chaosu wewnątrz gospodarza, usiadł i położył dłonie na kolanach. Louis popatrzył na niego. Najwidoczniej pan Styles był nieśmiały, co tylko wzmogło gwałtowny rozwój uczuć do mężczyzny.

  
„Potrzebował pan świeżego powietrza, panie Styles?” – zagaił rozmowę.

  
„Tak sir, ma pan cudowny ogród i wspaniałe widoki” – komplementował pan Styles.

  
„Cóż, dziękuję panu, panie Styles. Lubię myśleć w ten sposób. Mój dziadek kazał zaprojektować ten ogród gdy był jeszcze młody. Zawsze mile spędzam tu czas w samotności, nocą. Tu jest tak spokojnie i cicho” – powiedział Louis, patrząc z dystansu na wzgórza.

  
„Najmocniej przepraszam, sir. Nie miałem zamiaru naruszać pańskiej prywatności. Proszę o wybaczenie” – pan Styles już wstawał, lecz Louis delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia.

  
„Ależ skąd, panie Styles. Niczego pan nie naruszył. Doceniam towarzystwo ludzi, w tym pana towarzystwo” – podkreślił ostatnią część zdania. Pan Styles usiadł gwałtownie, patrząc z boku na Louisa, który uśmiechał się do niego zachęcająco.

  
„Na-naprawdę?” – spytał z oporem.

  
„Cóż, tak, oczywiście, że tak. Jest pan miłym i przystojnym mężczyzną. Chciałbym, abyśmy się lepiej poznali. Zwłaszcza, że jest pan pierwszym mężczyzną, który był wstanie podtrzymać konwersację z moją ukochaną siostrą Felicite. To nie lada wyczyn, zapewniam pana. Zazwyczaj rozmowa trwa góra pięć minut. Mój drogi przyjacielu, zdradź mi, proszę, swój sekret” – Louis zachichotał.

  
Pan Styles był tak blisko, że Louis mógł dostrzec, jak się rumieni.

  
„Pana siostra to bardzo inteligentna kobieta. Ma wielką wiedzę na temat poezji i książek, sir. Dyskusja o literaturze z panną Tomlinson była prawdziwą przyjemnością.”

  
„Wiem, że jest inteligentną młodą damą. Wiem również, że pan także jest namiętnym czytelnikiem, mówił mi o tym pan Horan.”

  
„To prawda” – miękkim głosem potwierdził pan Styles. Dla Louisa było oczywiste, że ten człowiek uwielbiał czytać.

  
„Mamy tu dużą bibliotekę. Proszę się czuć jak u siebie. Z pewnością znajdzie tam pan książki, które przypadną panu do gustu” – Louis zachęcił swego uroczego towarzysza.  
„Dziękuję panu, sir. Tak zrobię. Jeśli mogę spytać, czy lubi pan książki?”

  
„O tak, tak. Jednakże uważam, że pochłaniają czas, a ja nie mam go na tyle, by czytać tak długo, jakbym chciał. Felicite nadrabia za nas oboje. Zawsze można ją znaleźć w bibliotece” – Louis uśmiechnął się, wstając. Jego dłoń dotknęła dłoni pana Stylesa; dotyk sprawił, że jego ciało przeszył lekki dreszcz. Pan Styles szybko cofnął rękę, oczy miał szeroko otwarte. Louis poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła…. Może…. Może…. Otrząsnął się szybko.

  
„Udam się do swojego pokoju. Niech pan nie zostaje zbyt długo. Jest dosyć chłodno. Dobranoc, panie Styles.” Przytaknął i podążył przez ogród do domu.

 

 

-~-

 

 

Balowa noc była dość przyjemna, jak skromnie zauważył Louis. Przybyli tu wszyscy jego najbliżsi przyjaciele. Jego ukochane siostry były radosne i nieustannie towarzyszyło im uczucie błogości. Nawet Felicite zdawała się przekonywać do idei tańca.

  
Siostry miały na sobie swoje najpiękniejsze stroje. Suknia Charlotte były bladoniebieska, z krótkimi rękawami; ręce ukryła w białych rękawiczkach. Felicite włożyła identyczną suknię, tyle że w kolorze zielonym, z kremowymi rękawiczkami. Bliźniaczki były ubrane w jednakowe żółte sukienki. Louis uśmiechnął się na widok sióstr, które dobrze się bawiły.

  
Miały oczywiście przyzwoitkę w postaci babki, ale ponieważ większość gości stanowili przyjaciele oraz dobrzy znajomi, babka mogła nieco odpocząć i cieszyć się wieczorem. Wszyscy ich goście byli szanowanymi członkami ich klasy.

  
Charlotte otworzyła bal, decydując jakie figury będą dziś tańczone pod akompaniament muzyków. Babka pouczyła ją, by wybierała dobrze znane kroki, tak, by każdy mógł bez trudu dołączyć.

  
Charlotte zdawała się doskonale spędzać czas. Louis widział, jak dziewczyna tańczy z nieznajomym cudzoziemcem, rozmawiając i dotykając go subtelnie pod przykrywką tańca. Oczywiście, bal był zaplanowany po to, by znaleźć odpowiedniego dla niej kandydata, jednakże widok jej, cieszącej się zainteresowaniem kompletnie obcego człowieka to zupełnie inna sprawa. Louis musiał się powstrzymać przed ściągnięciem jej z parkietu. Chociaż bal był prywatny, i Louis wraz z babką osobiście akceptowali każde zaproszenie, nie rozpoznawał mężczyzny, z którym aktualnie tańczyła jego siostra, mimo iż na tego typu przyjęciach zwykło się przyjmować, że goście zostali już sobie przedstawieni. Musi zapytać babkę, kim jest ten młody człowiek. Najwidoczniej babka była zadowolona, o czym świadczył uśmiech na jej twarzy, widoczny nawet spoza wachlarza.

  
Bawiła go Felicite; był w połowie pewny, że odmówi pierwszemu młodzieńcowi, jaki poprosi ją do tańca, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru tańczyć przez resztę wieczoru. Ku jego zdziwieniu tak się nie stało.

  
Louis zauważył, że kilku mężczyzn, głównie starszych, udało się już do pokoju gier, celem uniknięcia wspólnych tańców. Pozostali zabawiali kilka dam przez resztę wieczoru. Jednakowoż przyjęło się, że, mężczyzna, o ile nie jest zainteresowany, tańczy z damą tylko raz w ciągu całego wieczoru. W takim wypadku Louis mógł się spodziewać, że obcokrajowiec zdecydował się zacieśnić znajomość z jego siostrą.

  
Louis dzielił swą uwagę między gości, upewniając się, że dla każdego znalazł chwilę na rozmowę. Gdyby tylko panna Calder nie wisiała mu na ramieniu cały wieczór. W głębi duszy raczej prędzej niż później by się jej pozbył, ale ponieważ był dżentelmenem, takie zachowanie byłoby dość niegrzeczne. Nie miał więc wyjścia, musiał ją przedstawić reszcie gości jako „bliską przyjaciółkę rodziny”. Zauważył, że dziewczyna krzywi się nieznacznie na takie określenie za każdym razem, gdy ją przedstawiał; mimo to nie przestawała się grzecznie uśmiechać.

  
James Corden powitał go radośnie. Louis podejrzewał, że gość zdążył już wypić kilka szklanek ponczu – miał zaczerwienione policzki i kiwał się lekko.  
„Cudowny bal, mój drogi chłopcze… cudowny.” I tyle go widzieli; po chwili tańczył ze swoją żoną, Julią. Louis cicho zachichotał.

  
„Louis, przyjacielu. Dziękujemy za zaproszenie. Cudownie się bawimy” – powiedział Liam Payne wraz z żoną, Sophią. Sophia uśmiechnęła się ciepło, gdy prowadził ją na parkiet.  
Pan Styles był wysoce rozchwytywany. Louis był pewny, że mężczyzna wkrótce będzie wykończony. Tańczyły z nim wszystkie jego siostry, nawet Felicite. Mało brakowało, a pan Styles potknąłby się na jej stopach. Taniec nie był jej mocną stroną. Widział go tańczącego z siostrą, panną Styles, i kilkoma innymi pannami. Przez chwilę patrzył, jak tańczy, lecz gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Louis dostrzegł jego błagalny wzrok.

  
„Najwyższy czas uwolnić twojego przyszłego zięcia od tanecznych obowiązków” – wyszeptał Louis wprost do ucha Nialla. Umilali sobie wzajemnie czas, obserwując tańczących gości.

  
„Panno Calder, proszę mi wybaczyć” – powiedział Louis, szczęśliwy, że ma ważny powód, by uwolnić się od kobiety u swego boku. Nie była zbyt chętna, by go puścić, lecz w końcu odsunęła rękę z fałszywym uśmiechem.

  
„Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale muszę porozmawiać z panem Stylesem” – Louis klepnął go w ramię, gdy kierował swoje przeprosiny w stronę młodej damy, która zamierzała porwać pana Stylesa do tańca.

  
„Dziękuję panu” – sapnął.

  
„Ależ nie ma za co, panie Styles. Widzę, że jest pan rozchwytywany na parkiecie.”

  
„Muszę przyznać, że nieco brak mi tchu po tym nadzwyczajnym wysiłku” – odparł, wciąż próbując złapać oddech.

  
„Podziwiam pana cierpliwość, sir. Czuję się winny temu, że jest pan wykończony. Zupełnie nie wziąłem pod uwagę, że możemy dziś mieć deficyt tańczących dżentelmenów.”

  
„Och nie, panie Tomlinson, wina nie leży po pana, lecz po mojej stronie; źle bym się czuł, odmawiając damie tańca. Uważam, że to niegrzeczne… sir.” Pan Styles zaczął kaszleć. Louis kazał służącemu podać panu Stylesowi szklankę wody. Delikatnie zaprowadził kaszlącego mężczyznę w cichy kąt. Służący natychmiast pojawił się z powrotem wraz z żądanym płynem, którą Louis podał gościowi. Pan Styles przyjął go z wdzięcznością. Po kilku łykach kaszel ustał.

  
„Dziękuję panu” – uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Louisa.

  
„Zechciałby pan dotrzymać mi towarzystwa na krótkim spacerze? Świeże powietrze dobrze panu zrobi” – zasugerował Louis. Służący przyniósł im płaszcze i szaliki; wyszli na zewnątrz, na zimne powietrze. Pan Styles wziął głęboki oddech, po czym się uśmiechnął. W jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki i Louis czuł, że odebrało mu mowę; kolejna atrakcyjna cecha w wyglądzie pana Stylesa sprawiła, że było mu ciężko się powstrzymać przed pogłaskaniem go po policzku.

  
Kaszlnął z zakłopotaniem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wpatruje się w gościa nieco zbyt długo. Pan Styles zarumienił się i zaczął bawić się szalikiem.

  
„M-mam coś na twarzy?” – zapytał nerwowo, dotykając się po policzku.

  
„N-nie, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu…” – Louis wziął głęboki oddech. „To nic, naprawdę. Przepraszam, że przeze mnie poczuł się pan niekomfortowo. Pójdziemy?” – gestem wskazał drogę do ogrodu.

  
Szli w ciszy, dopóki nie dotarli do ławki.

  
„Przepraszam, że zabieram panu tyle czasu. Nie powinien się pan czuć zobowiązany do towarzyszenia mi” – wyszeptał pan Styles, gdy usiedli.

  
„Nonsens, mój drogi. Lubię pańskie towarzystwo, to prawdziwa ulga – móc wyjść na chwilę na zewnątrz, prosto w nocną ciszę” – dłoń Louisa odnalazła dłoń gościa i ścisnęła ją lekko. Pan Styles patrzył na ich ręce, tym razem nie cofnął swojej, lecz spojrzał na Louisa z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

  
„Tu jesteście!” – Louis szybko cofnął swoją dłoń, gdy usłyszał zbliżający się głos.

  
„Niall, przyjacielu. Wciąż dobrze się bawisz?” – przywitał się.

  
„Moja droga narzeczona wysłała mnie na poszukiwania jej brata i… najwyraźniej mi się udało” – w głosie Nialla było słychać ulgę – „Zmartwiła się, że wyszedłeś na zewnątrz bez płaszcza” – skierował te słowa do pana Stylesa.

  
„Lepiej wrócę do środka i zapewnię ją, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Dziękuję za pańską grzeczność, panie Tomlinson” – gość wstał i skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę sali balowej.

  
„Bardzo się o niego martwi” – powiedział Niall, patrząc, jak brat jego narzeczonej odchodzi.

  
„To bardzo miły człowiek. Rozumiem jej obawy. Trzeba było dłuższej chwili by ustąpił kaszel, którego się nabawił podczas wysiłku na parkiecie” – wzrok Louisa podążał w tym samym kierunku, co wzrok jego przyjaciela. Pan Styles wracał do domu niczego nie podejrzewając, nieświadomy, że jego przyjaciele się o niego martwią.

  
„Nie wiem, co go kiedyś czeka. Zostali osieroceni, gdy byli jeszcze bardzo młodzi, wychowywali ich krewni; nie mają własnego majątku. Panna Styles martwi się, co się z nim stanie po naszym ślubie. Zaoferowałem, że może zamieszkać u nas, ale pan Styles odmówił. Nie chce być dla nas ciężarem. Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale szanuję jego argumentację. Nie będzie mu łatwo znaleźć żonę. Jest wystarczająco przystojny, lecz brak mu majątku. Jestem naprawdę zmartwiony. Nie ma dobrego zdrowia, często choruje. Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że jeszcze to przemyśli” – Niall był zdesperowany.

  
„Daj mi znać, jeśli mogę jakoś pomóc… jakkolwiek. To taki miły człowiek, zasługuje na dobre życie” – powiedział Louis.

  
„Louis, zamierzasz się wkrótce oświadczyć pannie Calder?” – Niespodziewane pytanie zaskoczyło Louisa.

  
„Dlaczego pytasz?”

  
„Zdaje się, że spędzasz z nią sporo czasu” – z powagą odparł Niall.

  
„Nie mam zamiaru się jej oświadczać, nawet jeśli babka życzyłaby sobie tego małżeństwa. Jeśli mam być szczery – nie zależy mi na niej. Jest znośna i piękna, ale traci na mnie swój czas” – odpowiedział chłodno Louis.

  
„Może powinieneś jej to uświadomić” – powiedział Niall po chwili.

  
„Zrobię to… jeśli babka się zgodzi. Wracajmy na bal.”

  
W połowie wieczoru gościom podano kolację w jadalni. Louis, jakże by inaczej, towarzyszył pannie Calder. Ku jego zaskoczeniu ujrzał, że pan Styles prowadzi pannę Felicite do jadalni.

  
Louis podał sobie i gościom danie, które było w zasięgu jego rąk. Nalał damom wina do kieliszków.

  
Wkrótce goście raczyli się zupą, ugotowaną, zgodnie z sugestią kucharza, na cielęcinie zamiast na kurczaku. Louis posłał służącego po kolejne danie, pozostawione na drugim końcu stołu i ponownie służył damom.

  
Słyszał chichot bliźniaczek, które siedziały po prawej stronie pana Stylesa, podczas gdy Felicite siedziała po lewej. Najwidoczniej nie można się było przy nim nudzić, skoro nawet Felicite uśmiechała się szczerze.

  
Reszta wieczoru upłynęła w przyjemnej atmosferze. Louis tańczył z siostrami oraz panną Calder, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę pana Stylesa, który postanowił dotrzymać towarzystwa Felicite do końca wieczoru. Od czasu do czasu ich spojrzenia się krzyżowały i obaj odwracali wtedy głowy spłoszeni. Od czasu ich krótkiego spaceru po ogrodzie coś się między nimi zmieniło.

 

-~-

 

 

Louis odnalazł pana Stylesa wraz z Felicite w bibliotece. Przysłuchiwał się ich dyskusji o „Pani jeziora”. Uśmiechał się, słuchając jak jego siostra żarliwie przekonywała pana Stylesa, by jeszcze raz przeczytał poemat Waltera Scotta, żeby mogli wymienić opinie na temat dzieła.

  
Wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia.

  
„Ach, tu jesteś, moja droga siostro i … pan, panie Styles. Miło spędzacie czas, nieprawdaż?”

  
„Tak, oczywiście. Jakaż to miła odmiana – móc dyskutować o literaturze z kimś, kto kocha czytać tak samo, jak ja” – powiedziała jego siostra. Na jej policzki wstąpił rumieniec, wywołany ekscytacją z powodu znalezienia bratniej duszy.

  
„Babka życzy sobie, abyś udała się do salonu” – skinął na Felicite.

  
„Muszę?” – spytała błagalnie.

  
„Wiesz, że tak” – Louis posłał jej surowe spojrzenie. Nikt nie sprzeciwia się babce. Felicite wstała z krzesła, usytuowanego blisko okna; gdy opuszczała bibliotekę, od jej sylwetki biła niechęć.

  
Louis potrząsnął głową, gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi. W bibliotece pozostał tylko on i pan Styles. Felicite nie powinna zostawać sam na sam z panem Stylesem; to niestosowne.

  
„Czyżby nie miała ochoty na spędzanie czasu w towarzystwie pozostałych dam?” – spytał grzecznie pan Styles.

  
„Nie, nie znosi tych spotkań, na których mówi się o przystojnych młodzieńcach, takich jak pan, i o możliwościach zamążpójścia” – Louis usadowił się w mahoniowym fotelu tuż obok kominka, naprzeciwko pana Stylesa.

  
„Rozumiem. Rzeczywiście różni się od innych dam. Jej towarzystwo to sama przyjemność” – powiedział szczerze pan Styles.

  
„Jest przeciwna małżeństwu, co czyni znalezienie dla niej odpowiedniego męża niezwykle trudnym. Chciałbym, żeby nie musiała wychodzić za mąż, ale, oczywiście, babka nalega” – westchnął Louis, patrząc na trzaskający przed nim ogień. „Jest pan pierwszym dżentelmenem, przed którym się otworzyła.”

  
Louis podniósł głowę i spostrzegł, że pan Styles mu się przygląda.

  
„Wiele nas łączy, sir.”

  
„Zatem mogę mieć jeszcze nadzieję?” – dociekał Louis. Gdyby pan Styles oświadczył się Felicite, byłby to interesujący zwrot wydarzeń. Nawet kosztem jego złamanego serca.

  
„Mogę pana zapewnić, sir, że nie mam zamiaru oświadczyć się ani pańskiej siostrze, ani żadnej innej damie” – pan Styles pogrzebał nadzieję Louisa.

  
„Pan wybaczy, ale to nieco pochopne z pana strony. Czyżby nie odpowiadała pana standardom, sir?” – Louis czuł się lekko urażony.

  
„Nie, sir. Nie mógł bym jej niczego zaoferować… niczego” – pan Styles położył nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

  
„Jeśli chodzi o majątek, którego pan nie ma… To bez znaczenia. Chciałbym jedynie, by miała dobrego, miłego męża” – wyjaśnił Louis.

  
„Jeśli powiedziałem, że nie mogę niczego zaoferować, to właśnie to miałem na myśli” – odparł pan Styles zimno – „Tak jak pańska siostra, nie jestem zainteresowany małżeństwem.”

  
„Ale z pewnością… rozumie pan, mężczyzna ma określone… potrzeby” – Louis potarł się po karku, czerwieniąc się mocno. Nigdy wcześniej nie wypowiedział podobnych słów.

  
„Znam inne źródła cielesnych przyjemności, sir. A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć” – oczy pana Stylesa zrobiły się lodowate, usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię, a między brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka. Wstał, skinął głową i wymaszerował z biblioteki.

  
Louis był jednocześnie zawstydzony i zły na samego siebie. Niewątpliwie uraził swojego gościa.

 

 

-~-

 

 

„Jest rozsądny, pełen życia, pogodny i taki przystojny. Ma wszystko, czego szukam w mężu. Dwa razy poprosił mnie do tańca!” – rzekła rozmarzona Charlotte.

  
„Mniemam, iż masz na myśli pana Napolitano, tego dżentelmena z Włoch?” – spytała panna Calder. W jej głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę zazdrości.

  
„O tak, tak. Muszę poprosić mego brata, by zaprosił pana Napolitano na polowanie.”

  
„Twój brat tańczył ze mną trzy razy, to dopiero niesłychane” – ironicznie zauważyła panna Calder.

  
„Droga Eleanor, jestem pewna, iż mój brat się nie ożeni dopóki nie znajdzie nam mężów. Nie jesteście parą, dlatego mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jest zdeterminowany, by wydać nas za mąż, zanim sam znajdzie kandydatkę na żonę” – westchnęła Charlotte; „To może trochę potrwać. Felicite nie ma zamiaru wychodzić za mąż, a bliźniaczki mają dopiero siedemnaście lat”.

  
„To jeszcze cztery lata” – panna Calder westchnęła z powagą.

  
„Rozchmurz się! Jest tyle przystojnych mężczyzn poza moim bratem. Co sądzisz o panu Stylesie?”

  
„Słyszałam, że nie ma grosza przy duszy, poza tym krążą o nim plotki.”

  
„Nie ma żadnego majątku? Jaka szkoda” – Charlotte wydęła wargi.

  
„Czemu? Myślałam, że interesuje cię pan Napolitano” – rzekła panna Calder.

  
„Och tak, ale moja kochana Felicite może być nim zainteresowana. Powiedziano mi, że łączy ich zamiłowanie do literatury” – przyznała Charlotte, chichocząc. „Powiedz mi, moja droga Eleanor, jakie plotki słyszałaś o panu Stylesie? I gdzie je słyszałaś?” – Charlotte nachyliła się, gotowa do zapoznania się z nowościami.

  
„Gdy byłam w Londynie, mój ukochany brat mówił coś o domu publicznym w Covent Garden, gdzie… mężczyźni spotykają się z mężczyznami. Ponoć widziano tam ekstrawaganckiego człowieka, pana Grimshawa, razem z panem Stylesem. Robili… niewłaściwe rzeczy” – policzki Eleanor pokryły się szkarłatem.

  
Charlotte zachichotała.

  
„Z pewnością twój brat tylko się z tobą drażnił. Mężczyna… z innym mężczyzną? Niemożliwe! Cóż to za bzdury. Nie, moja droga, musiał to sobie wymyślić” – rozbawiona Charlotte odrzuciła pomysł, co sprawiło, że panna Calder poczuła się zakłopotana, iż podzieliła się zasłyszaną od brata historią.

 

 

  
-~-

 

 

Louis siedział na ławce w ogrodzie. Było późne popołudnie, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a on potrzebował chwili dla siebie.

  
Chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć o panu Napolitano, który był gościem Liama Payne. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że pan Napolitano jest szanowanym młodzieńcem, dziedzicem rodzinnego majątku o nazwie Villa Napolitano w Ravello, niedaleko Neapolu. Charlotte nieustannie naciskała, by zaprosił Włocha na polowanie.

  
Zauważył, że mężczyzna tańczył z jego siostrą dwa razy. Nie mógł także nie dostrzec, z jakim podziwem odnosiła się do włoskiego gościa Charlotte. Zwyczajnie nie spodziewał się, że zainteresowanie będzie odwzajemnione. Właśnie otrzymał potwierdzenie, że pan Napolitano z wdzięcznością przyjmuje zaproszenie na polowanie.

  
Będzie się musiał przygotować na oświadczyny, co najprawdopodobniej wydarzy się w niedługim czasie. Nigdy nie brał pod uwagę możliwości, że któraś z jego sióstr może opuścić Anglię i żyć za granicą.

  
Charlotte powiedziała mu także, że panna Calder oczekuje jasnego postawienia sprawy. Kolejna przerażająca perspektywa. Jak ma jej powiedzieć, że nigdy nie dojdzie między nimi do zawarcia małżeństwa? Częściowo winił za to babkę.

  
Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia. Obraził pana Stylesa. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak niezręcznie.

  
Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Tyle spraw do załatwienia. Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki.

  
„Czym się pan zamartwia, panie Tomlinson?” – usłyszał zadane niskim głosem pytanie. Odsunął ręce z twarzy i ujrzał wpatrzone w niego zielone oczy.

  
„Życiem, panie Styles, jestem jednak pewien, iż nie ma pan ochoty słuchać o moich kłopotach” – Louis się wyprostował.

  
„Chętnie pana wysłucham, sir” – odparł delikatnie pan Styles. „Mogę?” – wskazał na miejsce obok Louisa, który odsunął się tak, by powstało więcej wolnej przestrzeni.

  
„Czym się pan tak martwi, że spędza pan chłodną, jesienną noc w ogrodzie?” – zapytał pan Styles przyjaźnie.

  
„Jak wydać siostrę za mąż za cudzoziemca, jak zawieść nadzieje czekającej na oświadczyny młodej damy oraz jak pogodzić się z gościem, którego wcześniej obraziłem. O czym chciałby pan usłyszeć?” – spytał sarkastycznie Louis.

  
„T-to całkiem sporo jak na jeden dzień” – zgodził się pan Styles.

  
„Z tegoż powodu ukrywam się w ogrodzie” – Louis zamknął oczy, po czym kontynuował. „ Z całego serca przepraszam, że pana uraziłem, panie Styles. Mogę pana zapewnić, że nie miałem takiego zamiaru; obawiam się, że byłem nieco zdesperowany, by znaleźć dla Felicite kandydata, którego by zaakceptowała. Proszę przyjąć moje przeprosiny.”

  
„Przeprosiny przyjęte, sir.”

  
„Dziękuję. To sprawia, że czuję się o wiele lepiej, panie Styles. Jakże mogę pana oceniać, skoro sam nie mam zamiaru się żenić? Z tego też wynika kolejny problem” – jęknął i lekko potrząsnął głową. Siedzący obok gość powstrzymał uśmiech.

  
Zamiast tego zapytał – „Jak mniemam, chodzi o pannę Calder?”

  
„Zaiste, chodzi o nią. Nasze babki przyjaźnią się od dziecka i życzą sobie, abyśmy się pobrali. Ja natomiast nic do niej nie czuję. Szczerze, uważam, że jest piękna, ale głupiutka i… nudna. Błagam, niech pan nikomu nie powtarza moich słów!” – Louis zakrył usta ręką, zawstydzony.

 

Pan Styles wybuchnął śmiechem. Louis nie mógł do niego nie dołączyć. Minęła chwila, nim się uspokoili.

  
„Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie byłem w takim położeniu. Mogę jedynie panu doradzić, by pan jej o tym powiedział, zachęcił ją, by dała szansę innym dżentelmenom” – rzekł pan Styles miękko.

  
„Oczywiście… jeśli zdecyduję się jej o tym powiedzieć, z pewnością rozzłoszczę tym babkę. Na pewno nie czekam na to z niecierpliwością. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć babce, że znalazłem kogoś innego i dlatego nie poślubię panny Calder.”

  
„Jest ktoś taki?” – noga pana Stylesa otarła się o nogę Louisa. Louis wstrzymał oddech. Spojrzał w bok i napotkał wzrok gościa. Dostrzegł w nich blask nadziei… i coś jeszcze.

  
„Nie ma innej kobiety… nie” – wyszeptał Louis. Powoli przesunął rękę na nogę pana Stylesa, lekko pieszcząc ją kciukiem przez materiał spodni.

  
„A zatem… mężczyzna?” – głos mu się załamał, ledwo było go słychać. Wciąż się w siebie wpatrywali. Powietrze między nimi było pełne napięcia.

  
„Tak…” – Louis nachylił się pomału, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Gdy jego usta znalazły się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od miękkich, różowych ust pana Stylesa, przyznał – „Pan.”

  
Pan Styles przerwał dystans i delikatnie pocałował Louisa w usta. Było im jak w niebie. Pieścił dłonią policzek Louisa. Całowali się, dopóki nie zabrakło im tchu. Oparli się o siebie głowami.

  
„Chciałem cię pocałować odkąd cię zobaczyłem jak stałeś, żeby nas przywitać. Kolana się pode mną ugięły” – pospiesznie wyznał pan Styles.

  
„Zauważyłem” – zakpił Louis. Obaj zachichotali na wspomnienie nieszczęśliwego upadku z powozu.

  
„Czuję to samo, panie Styles” – Louis pogłaskał gościa po policzku, po czym wstał.

  
„Muszę iść, obowiązki wzywają. Jednakże chciałbym, abyśmy się znów spotkali, jutro wieczorem w tym samym miejscu.”

  
„Tak jest, sir” – uśmiechnął się pan Styles i serce Louisa delikatnie podskoczyło w jego piersi.

  
Na końcu ścieżki, z dala od zasięgu ich wzroku, damska sylwetka odwróciła się, by ukryć swą obecność w ciemnym ogrodzie.

 

 

  
-~-

 

 

„Droga panno Calder, czy zechce pani pospacerować ze mną w ogrodzie?” – zaproponował Louis kobiecie, siedzącej w salonie z jego babką, panną Styles oraz jego siostrą Charlotte. Babka uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco, panna Styles zachowała neutralny wyraz twarzy. Charlotte w podnieceniu zakryła usta dłonią, chcąc opanować zdziwienie. Panna Calder zarumieniła się, zawstydzona, lecz natychmiast wstała.

  
„Oczywiście, panie Tomlinson” – odparła przyjaźnie.

  
Louis był dość zdenerwowany, co najwyraźniej było widać, gdyż babka nie przestawała się uśmiechać i życzyła im, by miło spędzili ten czas, zaznaczając, że nie muszą się spieszyć. Było oczywiste, że siedzące w salonie damy spodziewały się, że oświadczy się pannie Calder. Miały to wypisane na twarzach. Och, jakże by chciał, by wszystko było takie proste. Tak byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich. Niestety, nie mógł spełnić ich życzeń. To by nie było właściwe i nie miał ochoty dłużej zwodzić panny Calder.

  
Gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Louis zaoferował jej swoje ramię. Wziął głęboki oddech, wdychając chłodne powietrze. Zaprowadził ją do ogrodu. Oboje milczeli i dało się między nimi wyczuć silne napięcie. Louis musiał to skończyć jak najszybciej. Delikatnie podprowadził pannę Calder do ławki, lecz gdy znaleźli się w jego ulubionym punkcie, postanowił iść dalej. Zwyczajnie nie mógł jej odrzucić w tym samym miejscu, w którym dzielił szczęśliwe chwile z panem Stylesem.

  
Nieco dalej, na końcu ścieżki stała jeszcze jedna ławka. Kontynuowali spacer.

  
„Panno Calder, od dłuższego czasu pragnę z panią porozmawiać” – głos Louisa drżał.

  
Uśmiechnęła się, lecz nie odpowiedziała. Nerwowym ruchem pociągnął za swój szalik, nieco zaskoczony jej milczeniem.

  
„Czuję, iż muszę się wytłumaczyć ze swoich zamiarów” – kontynuował zdenerwowany. Dlaczego to jest takie trudne i dlaczego ona wciąż się uśmiecha?

  
„Nasze babki od zawsze pragnęły, by nasze rodziny połączyły się poprzez małżeństwo” – spojrzał na nią, nadal była uśmiechnięta.

  
„Konkretnie rzecz ujmując, chcą, byśmy wzięli ślub, panno Calder” – nieomal westchnął. Kobieta wciąż uśmiechała się słodko, najpewniej czekając, aż Louis wypowie słowa: „Panno Calder, czy uczyni mi pani zaszczyt i zostanie pani moją żoną?”. Słowa, których nigdy od niego nie usłyszy. Odwrócił się w jej stronę, ujął obie jej pokryte rękawiczkami dłonie w swoje i spojrzał na nią zdecydowanie.

  
„Panno Calder, nie mogę spełnić życzenia naszych babek. Proszę o wybaczenie, jeśli moje zachowanie sugerowało coś innego, ale nie poproszę panią o rękę” – od razu poczuł ulgę. Uśmiech panny Calder zamienił się w niezadowolenie. W jej oczach zebrały się łzy. Popatrzyła na niego zszokowana, po czym cofnęła dłonie.

  
„Nie!” – krzyknęła – „Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Czekałam cierpliwie, jak mi nakazały moja i pańska babki. To była strata czasu. Proszę, niech mi pan powie, panie Tomlinson – dlaczego? Z pewnością istnieje powód, dla którego nie chcę pan mnie za żonę. Nie podobam się panu?” – spytała; w jej głosie brzmiała desperacja.

  
„Nie ma żadnego powodu poza tym, że nie chcę się żenić. Jest pani piękną kobietą i z pewnością znajdzie pani odpowiedniego męża. Niestety, to nie będę ja.”

  
„J-jest jakaś inna dama, którą chce pan poślubić?” – Louis musiał przyznać, że była uparta.

  
„Zapewniam panią, że nie” – odparł grzecznie – „Odprowadzę panią do domu.”

  
Wrócili do środka, Louis odczuwał ulgę pomieszaną ze zdenerwowaniem. Babka z pewnością się z nim rozmówi. Panna Calder starała się powstrzymywać łzy, które w każdej chwili mogły popłynąć z jej oczu.

  
Zanim udała się do swojego pokoju, Louis jeszcze raz ją przeprosił.

  
„Naprawdę mi przykro, panno Calder. Nie chciałem zranić pani uczuć, mówię szczerze.”

  
Odwróciła głowę; jej spojrzenie było lodowato zimne.

  
„Nienawidzę pana. Jeszcze pan za to zapłaci” – odwróciła się i weszła do swojego pokoju. Louis został sam. Zaskoczyły go jej słowa; czyżby właśnie mu groziła?  
Pod wieczór babka oraz Charlotte także były na niego złe.

  
Uciekł z domu do ogrodu. Usiadł na ławce.

  
„Postąpiłem właściwie” – powtarzał sobie. Nawet jeśli jego babka, Charlotte oraz panna Calder uważają inaczej. Tak należało postąpić. Panna Calder byłaby z nim bardzo nieszczęśliwa. Jako mąż, nie byłby w stanie wypełniać swoich powinności w alkowie. To by ją zraniło. Kobiety nigdy go nie pociągały w żaden sposób. Myśl o intymnym zbliżeniu z damą wywoływała u niego nudności. Wielokrotnie doświadczył dotyku mężczyzny. Silne, męskie ramiona, mocna klatka piersiowa, wąskie biodra… Nie powinien o tym teraz myśleć. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz był z mężczyzną. Jedynie Londyn dawał mu możliwość zatopienia się w cielesnych przyjemnościach. Może… być może. Jego umysł powrócił do rozmowy z panem Stylesem. Och, jak bardzo pragnął znów poczuć jego usta na swoich. Byłby zachwycony, gdyby miał okazję poznać intymny dotyk pana Stylesa. Wstał, poprawiając spodnie. Nie powinien myśleć o panu Stylesie w taki sposób; to do niczego nie doprowadzi, nawet pomimo faktu, że pan Styles go pocałował i przyznał, że mu się podoba. Louis miał inne życiowe priorytety, jego życie prywatne było na szarym końcu.

  
Z bólem w sercu zmierzał na górę, do swych pokoi, z dala od kobiet, jakie przebywały w domu… potrzebował samotności.

  
Dopiero teraz, gdy już znalazł się w pomieszczeniu, zorientował się, że jest mu bardzo, bardzo zimno. Najwyższy czas zrobić użytek z nowo zainstalowanego prysznica. Zawołał służącego, po czym kazał mu uruchomić urządzenie. Nowość w łazience pomoże mu się ogrzać dzięki gorącej wodzie, jaka obleje jego ciało.  
Służący wszedł do pokoju.

  
„Pański prysznic jest gotowy, sir” – pomógł Louisowi zdjąć ubranie. Louis wszedł do balii kompletnie nagi, co wciąż wywoływało w nim lekkie uczucie dyskomfortu, mimo że osłaniała go bawełniana zasłona. Służący nalewał ciepłej wody, która niczym deszcz kapała z otworów wprost na Louisa.

  
„Dobry Boże” – wrzasnął, gdy woda okazała się być znacznie cieplejsza niż się spodziewał. Usłyszał zbliżające się w kierunku łazienki kroki. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie; usłyszał za sobą sapanie i głęboki głos.

  
„Wszystko w porządku, panie Tomlinson?” – spytał pan Styles zmartwiony. „O boże… przepraszam najmocniej… o Boże” – usłyszał Louis. Służący przestał nalewać wodę do prysznica. Louis spojrzał przez ramię, po jego nagim ciele spływała woda z włosów. Widział jak pan Styles cofa się z trudem; miał szeroko otwarte oczy i zaczerwienione policzki, zakrywał ręką usta, w pośpiechu opuszczając pokój i potykając się o własne nogi.

  
Louis był zbyt zaskoczony, by coś powiedzieć. Patrzył, jak pan Styles ucieka z łazienki, zostawiając osłupionego Louisa samego. Po chwili kazał służącemu kontynuować nalewanie wody.

  
Gdy leżał w łóżku nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać na myśl o małym zamieszaniu, jakie wywołał niewinnym prysznicem. W ogóle nie czuł się zawstydzony, choć pan Styles pewnie tak. Louis zastanawiał się, czy z gościem wszystko w porządku; prawdopodobnie lepiej będzie dać mu czas na dojście do siebie po niespodziewanym widoku, jakim były blade pośladki Louisa.

 

  
-~-

 

  
Mężczyźni siedzieli już na koniach, gotowi na łowy. Większość kobiet została w domu, zapewniając sobie wzajemnie rozrywkę, gdy mężczyźni będą polować na lisy. Charlotte z ożywieniem gawędziła z panem Napolitano; przyglądała się jej panna Styles.

  
Panna Calder rozmawiała ze swym bratem, Albertem; na jej twarzy wciąż odznaczała się irytacja. Louis był szczęśliwy, że nie jest lisem; był pewien, że panna Calder ustrzeliłaby go przy pierwszej możliwej okazji. Pan Calder zmarszczył czoło, jego usta ułożyły się w cienką linię. Położył dłoń na ramieniu siostry i wyszeptał coś wprost do jej ucha. Wysłuchała go z uwagą, po czym kiwnęła głową; najwidoczniej jego słowa sprawiły, iż nieco się rozchmurzyła.

  
Pan Styles ponad wszelką wątpliwość unikał Louisa. Mężczyzna zachowywał między nimi znaczący dystans. Po incydencie z łazienką w tle nie próbował się do niego zbliżyć. Zamiast tego dotrzymywał towarzystwa Niallowi.

  
„Słyszałem, że mój gość wyraża szczere zainteresowanie twoją siostrą” – Liam pojawił się obok niego na swym czarnym ogierze. Patrzył na Charlotte oraz pana Napolitano.

  
„Wiem, ona także jest nim zainteresowana. Po prostu nie jestem gotów na jej wyprowadzkę gdzieś na obcą ziemię. Choć muszę przyznać, że twój gość to czarujący mężczyzna” – przyznał Louis, wzdychając lekko. Wiedział, że musi pozwolić jej odejść, lecz bez Charlotte w domu będzie bardzo cicho; poza tym, jeśli zamieszka we Włoszech, raczej nie będą się zbyt często widywać.

  
„To dobry człowiek, mój przyjacielu. Będzie dla Charlotte dobrym mężem” – zapewnił go Liam.

  
„Wierzę ci. Jeśli nadejdzie ten czas, gdy on poprosi o jej rękę, nie będę stawał im na drodze” – Louis uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

  
„A co z tobą? Moja żona mówiła mi, że odrzuciłeś pannę Calder? Prawda to? – spytał cicho Liam.

  
„Tak, to prawda.”

  
Liam popatrzył w stronę panny Calder.

  
„Zawsze wiedziałem, że się jej nie oświadczysz. Po prostu… Louis, bądź ostrożny. Nie ufam Calderom” – Liam odwrócił się do Louisa. W oczach miał niepokój.

  
„Cóż takiego mogłaby zrobić?” – Louis zaśmiał się lekko.

  
„Nie wiem, ale im nie ufam” – odparł Liam – „Cóż, czas się przygotować na polowanie.”

  
Dołączyli do pozostałych. Louis dostrzegł Nialla, który instruował pana Stylesa. Mężczyzna wyglądał na przestraszonego i zdenerwowanego; pod sobą miał białą klacz z Fairbridge Hall. Niall dosiadał Nero, jednego z koni Louisa. On sam jechał na Cezarze, swoim ulubionym, brązowym ogierze.

  
Rozległ się gwizd i ogary ruszyły w pogoni za lisami. Mężczyźni podążyli za nimi na koniach.

  
Polowanie trwało zaledwie pół godziny, gdy pierwsze krople deszczu zaczęły spadać wprost z szarego nieba. Louis miał nadzieję, że tak będzie aż do końca łowów.  
Niestety, sytuacja uległa zmianie; wystarczyło kilka minut, by krople zamieniły się w solidny deszcz, a następnie ulewę. Usłyszał strzał, choć niewiele mógł dostrzec. Liam był przed nim, przedzierając się przez las na koniu, a tuż za Louisem jechał pan Napolitano.

  
„Czy ktoś ustrzelił lisa?” – usłyszał za sobą krzyk pana Napolitano.

  
„Na to wygląda” – odkrzyknął.

  
Liam zwolnił. Louis i pan Napolitano dojechali do niego.

  
„Coś jest nie tak” – krzyknął do Louisa – „Psy wciąż szukają. Dlaczego ktoś strzelał?”

  
„Dziwne.”

  
Popędzili za psami. Po chwili ogary straciły ślad i jedynie krążyły dookoła. W oddali rozległ się grzmot.

  
„Musimy wracać” – krzyknął Louis do Liama i pana Napolitano – „Jest zbyt niebezpiecznie, byśmy tu zostali”. Po panu Calder, panu Stylesie i Niallu nie było śladu.

  
„Oni pewnie też wracają” – powiedział Liam gdy zauważył, że Louis rozgląda się dookoła, próbując dostrzec w strugach deszczu resztę grupy. Potężne krople niemiłosiernie moczyły im ubranie. Louis musiał mieć na uwadze pana Stylesa i miał nadzieję, że ten już wrócił. Zmoknięcie mogło okazać się katastrofą dla jego płuc.

  
Drogę powrotną przebyli tak szybko, na ile pozwalało bezpieczeństwo. Gdy ich oczom ukazał się Fairbridge Hall, Louis dostrzegł w pobliżu stadniny trzy konie.

  
„Louis! Widziałeś Harry’ego?” – krzyknął do niego Niall.

  
Louis przykłusował do miejsca, w którym stał jego przyjaciel.

  
„Nie, czemu? Jego koń jest tutaj” – zapytał zaskoczony.

  
„Klacz wróciła sama. Pan Calder także go nie widział. Już tu był, gdy ja wróciłem” – Niall był zdesperowany – „Jeśli coś mu się stało, Gemma mnie udusi.”

  
„Musimy się wrócić. Niall, widziałeś skąd przyszła Lady?” – spytał zmartwiony Louis. Niebo robiło się coraz ciemniejsze, grzmoty były coraz bliżej; przemokli do suchej nitki.  
Niall wskazał na miejsce w lesie, z którego wszyscy dopiero co wrócili. Louis rozkazał stajennym osiodłać więcej koni. Poprosił pana Caldera i pana Napolitano, by wrócili do domu i przekazali wiadomość kobietom oraz służbie, tak, by wszystko było gotowe na ich powrót.

  
Niall, Liam, Louis i stajenny wjechali do lasu na świeżych koniach, podczas gdy pozostali zajęli się Nero, Cezarem, Lady oraz Grzmotem, koniem Liama.

  
„Musimy go znaleźć jak najszybciej. Pogoda się pogarsza” – krzyknął Louis. Wskazał mężczyznom kierunki, w jakie mieli się udać. Mieli się spotkać za pół godziny na skraju lasu, lub strzelić, jeśli któryś z nich znajdzie pana Stylesa.

  
Każdy z nich pogalopował w inną stronę. Louis pochylił się, by unikać nisko położonych gałęzi. Poprowadził konia w ciemną część lasu, gdzie po obu stronach ścieżki rosły wysokie, tajemnicze jodły. Trzaski błyskawic sprawiały, że jego koń podskakiwał i rżał.

  
„Wiem, wiem. Już dobrze. Spokojnie” – szeptał mu do ucha. Koń był młodym ogierem, na którym Louis jeździł już kilka razy. „Musimy odnaleźć Harry’ego. Jest dla mnie bardzo ważny, wiesz?” – dodał. Ostatnie słowa były jak spowiedź przed sobą samym. Musiał go odnaleźć.

  
„Panie Styles! Harry!” – przekrzykiwał ulewę i grzmoty. Miał wrażenie, że coś usłyszał. Zatrzymał konia i zaczął się przysłuchiwać.

  
„Tu jestem” – usłyszał w oddali. Pogalopował naprzód, do póki nie dotarł do olbrzymiego dębu. Pod drzewem znalazł pana Stylesa w pozycji półleżącej; był blady i miał przymknięte oczy. Widać było, że cierpiał.

  
Louis zeskoczył z konia, przywiązał cugle do gałęzi dębu i uklęknął przy panu Stylesie.

  
„Na ile to poważne?” – wyszeptał.

  
„Boli mnie głowa i ramię” – odparł pan Styles szeptem. Jego głos był ledwie słyszalny; wszystkie siły zużył na krzyk, żeby ktoś go znalazł.

  
Kolejna błyskawica sprawiła, że zadrżeli, a koń zaczął się wierzgać. Louis wystrzelił, by dać znać reszcie. Pan Styles krzywił się z bólu, na twarzy miał wypisane przerażenie. Koń nie przestawał się wierzgać, lecz Louis przywiązał go mocno.

  
„Musimy wrócić jak najszybciej. Może pan wstać?” – Louis zapytał zmartwiony.

  
„Sądzę, że tak, z małą pomocą” – odważnie odparł pan Styles, próbując wstać. Od razu upadł. Louis pomógł mu się podnieść, opierając się na zdrowym ramieniu.  
„Kręci mi się w głowie” – powiedział cicho pan Styles, starając się utrzymać w pionie.

  
„Niech się pan trzyma. Pomogę panu wsiąść na konia” – kilka prób i jęków z bólu później pan Styles znalazł się na koniu. Louis przemawiał do zwierzęcia, po czym odwiązał cugle i wspiął się tak, by usiąść za panem Stylesem. Całe szczęście, że grzmoty ustały i deszcz pomału przestawał padać.

  
„Niech się pan oprze o mnie, tak, żeby było panu jak najwygodniej. Będę jechał najwolniej, jak się da, postaram się też omijać przeszkody, dobrze?” – Louis wyszeptał panu Stylesowi do ucha.

  
„Dziękuję panu… sir” – odparł z wdzięcznością.

  
„Proszę mi mówić Louis.”

  
„Pod warunkiem, że pan będzie mi mówił Harry.”

  
„Zatem w drogę… Harry.”

  
Jechali powoli; obu przechodziły dreszcze z powodu mokrych ubrań. Natrafili na kilka przeszkód, przez co Harry głośno zajęczał z bólu; jego krzyki sprawiały, że Louis się krzywił i za każdym razem gorąco przepraszał.

  
Spotkali pozostałych na skraju lasu; wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy ujrzeli Louisa i Harry’ego zbliżających się w ich kierunku.

  
„Nic ci się nie stało?” – natychmiast spytał Niall, gdy dostrzegł na twarzy swego przyszłego szwagra grymas cierpienia.

  
Harry pokiwał głową twierdząco, zaciskając jednocześnie zęby, by nie krzyknąć z bólu.

 

 

-~-

 

 

„Niegroźne wstrząśnienie mózgu oraz zwichnięty bark. Bardziej jednak martwią mnie jego płuca. Potrzebuje teraz dużo odpoczynku. Jutro znów się pojawię, panie Tomlinson. Proszę mu to podawać trzy razy dziennie; powinno mu nieco ulżyć’ – lekarz podał Louisowi buteleczkę. Mężczyzna przyjął od medyka tajemniczy płyn, który miał przynieść Harry’emu ulgę w jego kaszlu. Odprowadził lekarza do drzwi.

  
„Wyzdrowieje, prawda?” – zapytał Louis z troską.

  
„Czas pokaże, sir. Jego płuca są słabe. Proszę się upewnić, że będzie odpoczywał i przyjmował lekarstwo.”

  
Louis wrócił do pokoju gościnnego, który zajmował Harry. Leżał na łóżku, blady i spocony. Panna Styles trzymała jego dłoń, delikatnie ją gładząc.

  
Niall stanął obok Louisa. Z wielką troską przyglądał się leżącemu na łóżku mężczyźnie.

  
„Powiedział ci, co się stało zanim zemdlał?”

  
„Usłyszał strzał gdzieś za plecami; to sprawiło, że Lady stanęła dęba i go zrzuciła. Wylądował na pniu drzewa, uderzył o niego głową i barkiem” – wyjaśnił cicho Louis.

  
„To był Calder, prawda?” – zapytał Niall, rozzłoszczony.

  
„Któż inny mógłby to być? Zapytam.” – obiecał Louis.

  
Biorąc pod uwagę, co ich spotkało, mężczyźni czuli się dobrze. To zapewne zasługa gorących kąpieli, ciepłej odzieży i napojów.

  
Obaj przeszli do salonu, gdzie reszta oczekiwała na wiadomości. Panna Styles wolała zostać przy łóżku brata.

  
„Pan Styles potrzebuje odpoczynku. Jest z nim panna Styles” – Louis uniósł dłonie, gdy znalazł się w ogniu pytań sióstr. „Panie Calder, czy dołączy pan do mnie w bibliotece, sir?”

  
Anthony Calder podążył za nim w drodze z salonu do biblioteki. Louis wskazał mu miejsce przy kominku, gdzie gość usiadł.

  
„Panie Calder, czy ma mi pan coś do powiedzenia?”

  
„Nie sądzę, panie Tomlinson” – odparł Calder z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

  
„Czy to pan wystrzelił bez powodu, sir?” – Louis ponowił starania, czując, jak wzbiera w nim złość.

  
„Skąd pomysł, że nie miałem powodu?” – zadrwił.

  
„Ach, czyli przyznaje pan, że pan strzelał” – zatryumfował Louis.

  
„Możliwe” – odparł Calder; pytania Louisa najwyraźniej nie robiły na nim wrażenia.

  
„Dlaczego?” – Louis starał się opanować swój gniew.

  
„Powinienem był go zastrzelić. Jest obrzydliwy. Bywa w domach publicznych dla mężczyzn*. To zniewaga, że ten… ten… sodomita obraca się w naszym towarzystwie” – głos pana Caldera ociekał jadem.

  
„Nie pozwolę, by pan obrażał pana Stylesa w moim domu, ani by wyrażał się pan o człowieku w taki sposób, sir. Żądam, by pan opuścił mój dom, proszę też zabrać ze sobą siostrę. Nie są tu państwo mile widziani.”

  
Louis otworzył drzwi ; pan Calder wstał i opuścił pomieszczenie z podniesioną głową. Odwrócił się, zanim udał się na górę, po czym powiedział:

  
„Wyświadcz sobie samemu przysługę, Tomlinson. Odeślij stąd Stylesa, dopóki nie straciłeś reputacji.”

  
Godzinę później Louis wyprowadził pana i pannę Calder na zewnątrz. Panna Calder, zanim znalazła się w powozie, odwróciła się, by rzec swoje ostatnie słowa.

  
„Brzydzę się panem. Widziałam pana w ogrodzie, jak pan całował pana Stylesa. Moja noga tu więcej nie postanie.” Spojrzała na Louisa z pogardą. Louis był w szoku. Wyznanie panny Calder sprawiło, że poczuł się niekomfortowo. Mogła narobić jego rodzinie wielu problemów.

  
„Jestem pewien, że wzrok splatał pani figla. Do widzenia, panno Calder” – skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się, nie zaszczycając odjeżdżającego rodzeństwa ani jednym spojrzeniem więcej.

  
Siedzące w salonie kobiety milczały. Charlotte miała łzy w oczach. Felicite posyłała mu zdziwione spojrzenia. Bliźniaczki wcześniej wyszły z pokoju. Babka siedziała z dłońmi złożonymi na kolanach.

  
„Mniemam, iż miałeś ważny powód, by zakazać wstępu do mojego majątku wnukom mojej drogiej przyjaciółki – powiedziała spokojnie.

  
„Oczywiście, że miałem, babciu. Bardzo ważny powód. A teraz wybaczcie mi, proszę, pójdę zobaczyć, co z panem Stylesem.”

 

 

-~-

 

 

Tak jak się spodziewano, pan Napolitano oświadczył się pannie Charlotte, a ona się zgodziła. Była to jedyna radosna wiadomość w ciągu ostatnich dni, gdy wszyscy martwili się o zdrowie pana Stylesa, który walczył z gorączką. Panna Styles, Niall i Louis na przemian przy nim czuwali, oraz pielęgnowali go przy pomocy służącej.

  
Ślub odbył się dwa tygodnie po polowaniu. Harry czuł się znacznie lepiej. Wciąż kaszlał i był bardzo słaby, ale jego stan codziennie się poprawiał.

  
W dniu ślubu bliźniaczki były niezwykle podekscytowane. Felicite oraz babka tonowały ich emocje. Charlotte promieniała radością, gdy wraz z mężem wsiadała do powozu, by wyruszyć w długą podróż do Włoch. Ledwie kilka minut temu płakała wraz z siostrami, gdyż dotarło do niej, że najprawdopodobniej nie zobaczą się przez dłuższy czas.

  
W ślad za powozem wyruszył Liam wraz z żoną. Niall i panna Styles także musieli wyjeżdżać; czekały ich przygotowania do ich własnego ślubu. Louis życzliwie zaoferował Harry’emu, by został, dopóki nie wyzdrowieje; obiecał przy tym pannie Styles, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by Harry zażywał tyle świeżego powietrza oraz odpoczynku, ile będzie potrzebował.

  
„Jestem niezmiernie wdzięczna za wszystko, co pan zrobił dla mojego brata. Dziękuję panu, panie Tomlinson” – panna Styles podziękowała Louisowi. Jej ciepłe spojrzenie sprawiło, że się zarumienił.

  
„Życzę pani miłej podróży, panno Styles. Obiecuję, że będziemy dbać o pani brata tak długo, jak będzie to niezbędne” – obiecał Louis, również się uśmiechając.  
Na zewnątrz został tylko on i Felicite; babka zaprowadziła Harry’ego do salonu na herbatę; wciąż nie chciała rozmawiać z Louisem. Ogromnie ją dotknęło wyrzucenie rodzeństwa Calder.

  
„W domu będzie teraz tak cicho; nie mogę się już doczekać” – Felicite delikatnie westchnęła.

  
„Wiem” – Louis uśmiechnął się do niej. Jeśli miałby być szczery, również nie mógł się doczekać ciszy i spokoju po całym tym poruszeniu, jakie panowało przez ostatnie tygodnie.  
„Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym poczytała panu Stylesowi w bibliotece? Czytanie samemu wciąż go męczy” – delikatnie dotknęła ramienia Louisa.

  
„To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Oczywiście, że nie mam nic przeciwko. Dziękuję ci” – musnął dłoń siostry.

  
Herbata minęła w ciszy; bliźniaczki milczały, przywykając do faktu, że sytuacja w domu wróciła do normy. Felicite cicho rozmawiała z babką. Harry pił swoją herbatę małymi łyczkami. Wyglądał na nieco skrępowanego.

  
„Jak się czujesz?” – spytał delikatnie Louis. Harry uniósł wzrok w zdziwieniu.

  
„Jestem po prostu trochę zmęczony. Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi zostać, dopóki nie poczuję się lepiej” – jego zielone oczy wyrażały ogromną wdzięczność.

  
„Nie ma za co. Moja siostra zaproponowała, że poczyta ci w bibliotece, jeśli będziesz miał ochotę” – powiedział Louis. Harry się uśmiechnął.

  
„To bardzo miło z jej strony. Byłoby cudownie, dziękuję” – Harry skinął głową na Felicite, która uniosła brew, patrząc na obu mężczyzn. Louis puścił jej oko.

  
Po kolacji, Louis wyszedł na zewnątrz w szaliku i płaszczu; usiadł na swojej ławce w ogrodzie, wdychając chłodne powietrze i rozkoszując się uczuciem spokoju. Nie przestawały go martwić komentarze pana i panny Calder. Nie powinien był się zachować tak lekkomyślnie; całować Harry’ego w ogrodzie, mając w domu gości. W ten sposób naraził ich obu na nieznane dotąd niebezpieczeństwo. Będzie musiał porozmawiać o tym z Harrym. Nie teraz, gdy ten wciąż powraca do zdrowia, ale wkrótce…

  
Gdy wrócił do domu, Felicite czytała Harry’emu w bibliotece. Zza uchylonych drzwi słyszał cichy głos siostry czytający „Podróże Guliwera” Jonathana Swifta. Uśmiechnął się i udał się do swojego pokoju.

 

Kilka następnych dni minęło bez niespodzianek. Felicite i Harry dyskutowali o literaturze w bibliotece, czasem też w ogrodzie. Babka czytała listy, jakie otrzymała po balu. Bliźniaczki zajmowały się sobą nawzajem, a Louis wypełniał obowiązki zarządcy domu.

  
Babka zauważyła wnuczkę i ich gościa spacerujących w ogrodzie, pogrążonych w ożywionej dyskusji.

  
„Zdaje się, że podoba się jej towarzystwo pana Stylesa” – powiedziała do Louisa; jej słowa miały konkretny cel.

  
„Jest po prostu dobrze wychowana” – odparł Louis. Między nim i babką wciąż dało się wyczuć napięcie.

  
„Jest miłym mężczyzną. Mógłby ją uszczęśliwić” – babka odwróciła się od okna.

  
„Żadne z nich nie zasugerowało, że jest zainteresowane” – odpowiedział grzecznie.

  
„Może powinieneś ich zachęcić” – babka wyszła z pokoju. Louis jęknął. Dość miał tych problemów. Lubił mieć Harryego przy sobie. Bliźniaczki go lubią, Felicite go lubi, nawet babka go zaakceptowała. Pragnął jedynie móc go zatrzymać jak najdłużej. Rozwinął w sobie ciepłe uczucia w kierunku mężczyzny. Nie miał by nic przeciwko, gdyby został na zawsze.

  
Było późno w nocy. Louis siedział w bibliotece, racząc się kieliszkiem porto, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

  
„Proszę wejść” – zastanawiał się, kto to mógł być, skoro wszyscy już dawno udali się do swoich pokoi.

  
„Witam, mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam” – Harry wszedł do biblioteki nieśmiało się uśmiechając.

  
„Ależ skąd, usiądź, proszę” – Louis zaprosił go od środka. Harry usiadł; wiercił się w krześle, ręce miał złożone.

  
„Sądzę, że powinienem wrócić do domu” – wyszeptał – „Jestem tu dość długo, zdecydowanie nadużyłem twojej gościnności. Nigdy nie będę wstanie odpowiednio ci podziękować za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś.”

  
„Och… rozumiem” – Louis był zbity z tropu. Nie tego się spodziewał.

  
„Tak, sądzę, że jestem na tyle silny, żeby móc wyjechać” – kontynuował Harry, wciąż szepcząc.

  
Louis przełknął ślinę.

  
„Chciałbym, żebyś został jeszcze trochę” – powiedział szczerze – „Pomyślisz o tym?”

  
Harry skinął głową na znak zgody.

  
„Musisz o czymś wiedzieć” – kontynuował Louis – „To może cię zmartwić” – dodał szeptem.

  
Harry wyprostował się w krześle, w jego oczach pojawił się strach.

  
„Panna Calder nas widziała… w ogrodzie… gdy się całowaliśmy” – wyjaśnił Louis – „Powiedziałem jej, że się myli, żeby nas ochronić. Niestety, jej brat widział cię kiedyś jak wychodziłeś z pewnego domu… w Londynie.”

  
Harry zasłonił usta ręką, do oczu napłynęły mu łzy.

  
„Nie miałeś wypadku, Harry. Calder celowo zrobił ci krzywdę. Wygnałem ich oboje z Fairbridge Hall. Ze mną jesteś bezpieczny” – Louis uklęknął przy nim i ujął jego dłonie – „Pragnę, byś został tu z nami bezterminowo, ale tylko jeśli ty tego chcesz. Harry, tak naprawdę proszę cię, byś był ze mną… na zawsze. Chcesz się ze mną zestarzeć tu, w Fairbridge Hall?” – Louis wstrzymał oddech. Wiedział, że może być o wiele za wcześnie, ale to mogła być jego jedyna szansa na wyznanie Harryemu swoich uczuć.

  
Harry spojrzał na niego zmieszany i oniemiały.

  
„C-co masz na myśli? Tu…” – zaciął się; na jego policzki wstąpił rumieniec.

  
„Harry, gdybyś był damą, poprosił bym cię o rękę, ale ponieważ jest to niemożliwe, nie widzę innej możliwości, jak tylko poprosić cię, byś tu został i żył ze mną tak, jakbyśmy byli małżeństwem. Nie musisz mi teraz odpowiadać… wiem, że proszę o wiele, ale… proszę, rozważ moją propozycję. To by mnie bardzo uszczęśliwiło” – wyjaśnił delikatnie Louis. Kciukiem pieścił policzek Harryego, studiując jego rysy. Był taki piękny na zewnątrz i w środku.

  
Harry nachylił się i pocałował Louisa w usta. Zaskoczyło go to, ale szybko się otrząsnął i zaczął odpowiadać na pocałunek. Harry odsunął się, po czym powiedział:  
„Rozważę twoją propozycję. Dobranoc, Louis.”

 

Minęły dwa dni i żaden z nich nie nawiązał do tamtej rozmowy. Louis wypełniał sobie czas analizowaniem ksiąg majątkowych w bibliotece. Od czasu do czasu przerywały mu bliźniaczki albo babka.

  
Rozległo się pukani do drzwi.

  
„Proszę” – powiedział roztargniony Louis. Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał babkę stojąco tuż przed jego biurkiem. Wyglądała na skrępowaną.  
Louis westchnął i przeniósł swą uwagę na nią.

  
„Usiądź, babciu. O czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać?” – spytał przyjaźnie.

  
„Otrzymałam wiadomość” – powiedziała, po czym podała Louisowi list od jej przyjaciółki, pani Calder.

  
„Mogę przeczytać?” – zawahał się Louis, obawiając się zawartości listu. Babka skinęła głową.

  
Przeczytał, że pani Calder jest wysoce zdenerwowana z powodu zaistniałej sytuacji i domaga się wyjaśnień. Chociaż dla babki było to mocno niepokojące, treść listu nie była aż tak zła, jak spodziewał się Louis.

  
„Po prostu poinformuj ją, że panna Calder źle przyjęła to, że została odrzucona i zachowała się w sposób niedopuszczalny; to samo tyczy się jej brata. Zmusili mnie, bym ich wygnał z posiadłości. Mieliśmy innych gości, o których musieliśmy się zatroszczyć” – zasugerował Louis.

  
„Bardzo dobrze” – wzięła list z powrotem i wyszła; na jej twarzy wciąż malowało się rozczarowanie.

  
Gdy został sam, Louis podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do okna, z którego widać było ogród. Dostrzegł idących Harry’ego wraz z Felicite, która recytowała coś z trzymanej w ręku książki. Uśmiechnął się. Najwidoczniej jego siostra świetnie się czuła w towarzystwie gościa. Od dawna nie była tak radosna.

 

  
Późną nocą Louis zdmuchnął świeczkę i położył się do łóżka. Noce stawały się coraz dłuższe i chłodniejsze. Tęsknił za kimś, kto mógłby go ogrzać. Minęło tyle czasu, odkąd ostatni raz zaznał dotyku mężczyzny. Jego myśli skierowały się w stronę gościa z pokoju obok. Z niecierpliwieniem czekał na decyzję Harry’ego; bał się, że mu odmówi. Dlaczego wciąż nie powiedział Louisowi, co zamierza?

  
Wiercił się i przewracał z boku na bok, lecz sen nie nadchodził. Westchnął, po czym znów zapalił świeczkę i sięgnął po książkę. Przeczytał ledwie dwie strony, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi.

  
„Tak?” – spytał.

  
„To ja. Mogę wejść?” – rozbrzmiał niski głos Harry’ego.

  
„Oczywiście” – odparł Louis. Odłożył książkę na stolik obok łóżka.

  
Drzwi się otworzyły i we framudze stanęła wysoka postać, nerwowo przeczesująca dłonią zmierzwione loki.

  
„Nie mogę spać. Wciąż myślę o twojej… propozycji” – zaciął się.

  
„Wejdź i zamknij drzwi” – powiedział Louis. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe. To się dzieje. Harry zaraz go odrzuci. Starał się przygotować na złe wieści. Harry zamknął drzwi, po czym powoli zbliżył się do łóżka; Louis gestem pokazał mu, by usiadł. Gość wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na niego nieśmiało.

  
„J-ja chcę zostać… tutaj… z tobą, jeśli propozycja jest nadal aktualna” – słowa Harry’ego były ledwie słyszalne, lecz Louis usłyszał wszystko dokładnie.

  
„Naprawdę? Och… to…. Cudownie…. Niesamowicie wręcz” – Louis usiadł prosto i ujął w dłonie twarz Harryego – „Tak bardzo mnie uszczęśliwiłeś! Przyrzekam, że uczynię wszystko, by i ciebie uszczęśliwić” – uśmiechnął się radośnie.

  
„Pragnę być z tobą… teraz… dziś w nocy” – wyszeptał Harry, wpatrując się w Louisa pełnymi nadziei oczami. Jego głos był głęboki, miękki i uwodzicielski. Louis nie był w stanie odmówić temu uroczemu mężczyźnie, który właśnie przyjął jego niezwykłą propozycję.

  
„Chcę cię dotknąć” – głos Harryego był niski, długie palce, którymi dotykał twarzy Louisa, były miękkie jak aksamit. Nachylił się, jego usta ledwo muskały twarz Louisa, kierując się pomału w stronę szyi. Poczuł, jak w jego ciele budzi się pożądanie.

  
„Chcę być w tobie” – wyszeptał ochryple wprost do ucha Louisa, który przełknął ślinę.

  
„Ja również tego chcę” – odpowiedział, również szeptem. Pociągnął Harryego za sobą na łóżko. Chciał poczuć jego ciało na sobie. Był taki ciepły. Harry całował go powoli i ostrożnie; ich języki się splatały, gdy Louis objął go mocno. Odsunął się lekko i pociągnął za koszulę nocną Louisa; pomógł mu ją zdjąć, gdy Louis odwdzięczał mu się tym samym, zsuwając z jego ciała bawełniany materiał. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę, podziwiając swoje ciała.

  
Harry jęknął.

  
„Pragnąłem cię odkąd ujrzałem cię po raz pierwszy” – znów pocałował Louisa, tym razem mocniej. Jego dotyk był oszałamiający, Louis słyszał, jak serce Harryego łomocze, tak jak i jego własne.

  
„Proszę” – błagał Louis. Harry ssał jego wrażliwe sutki, podczas gdy jego dłonie błądziły po ciele Louisa, pieszcząc go. Louis wbił palce w nagie ramiona Harry’ego; jego ciało wiło się w ekstazie. „Pragnę cię, Harry… teraz” – wysapał. Jego dłonie zjechały po plecach Harry’ego aż do jego pośladków; pieścił je, po czym sięgnął po stojącą na stoliku oliwkę.

  
„Użyj tego, proszę” – podał mężczyźnie buteleczkę. Harry się uśmiechnął. Było to nadal rzadko spotykane, ale znacznie lepsze, niż ślina. Przygotowywał Louisa, szczodrze korzystając z oliwki. Nie spieszył się. Louis wił się i jęczał. Nie był w stanie leżeć spokojnie, gdy palce Harry’ego były w nim i na nim. „Jestem gotów”.

  
Harry zaaplikował sporą ilość oliwki na swojego członka i rozkazał kochankowi, by się odwrócił, co podnieciło Louisa jeszcze bardziej. Harry ustawił się za klęczącym Louisem, który z utęsknieniem czekał na to, co miało się wydarzyć. Złapał go za biodra i zaczął wchodzić w niego delikatnie. Zanim odnalazł spokojny rytm, dał Louisowi czas na przyzwyczajenie się. Szczytowali jęcząc i sapiąc. Harry ostatni raz mocno wsunął się w kochanka, zanim opadł na jego plecy. Louis krzyczał w ekstazie, gdy osiągnął swoje spełnienie. Zasnęli wykończeni; Louis trzymał Harryego w ramionach.

  
Następnego ranka Louisa obudziły ciepłe usta wokół jego członka. Był już zupełnie sztywny. Wyjęczał imię Harry’ego i poczuł, jak usta kochanka układają się w uśmiech, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że wie, że Louis nie śpi. Zaczął ssać odrobinę mocniej, i Louis doszedł prosto w jego gardło, zanim zdążył go ostrzec. Harry połknął i zakaszlał. Louis od razu tego pożałował; mężczyzna wciąż nie był do końca zdrowy.

  
„Tak mi przykro, kochanie. Byłem trochę zbyt podekscytowany” – uniósł się na łokciu i sięgnął po szklankę przegotowanej wody, jaka zawsze stała na stoliku; podał ją Harry’emu.

  
„W porządku, naprawdę. Trochę się zmęczyłem, moglibyśmy jeszcze pospać?” – spytał Harry, gdy kaszel ustąpił.

  
„Jasne, że tak, chodź tu.”

 

-~-

 

 

Następnego dnia poinformował rodzinę, że pan Styles zostaje na stałe. Bliźniaczki przyjęły tę informację bez zastrzeżeń. Felicite była zdziwiona, niemniej jednak przyjęła go z radością, mówiąc, jak to miło będzie mieć towarzystwo w Fairbridge Hall. Babka była zaskoczona i miała wątpliwości co do motywów, jakie kierowały Louisem.

  
„Oświadczy się Felicite?” – od razu spytała, gdy tylko wszyscy wyszli, zostawiając ich sam na sam.

  
„Nie, nie oświadczy się” – odparł Louis, przygotowując się na nieuniknione.

  
„W takim razie… dlaczego zostaje?” – babka znów popatrzyła na niego niezadowolona – „Ludzie będą gadać. To nie przysłuży się naszej reputacji.”

  
„Babciu, pan Styles zostaje na moją prośbę. Stanowi miłe towarzystwo, nie ma własnego majątku. Pomoże mi w zarządzaniu Fairbridge Hall, ponieważ nie mam brata, który mógłby to robić. Sądzę, że to idealne wyjście”. Oczywiście, że kryły się za tym inne, bardziej osobiste powody, o których babka nie musiała wiedzieć. Jak dotąd Louis jej nie okłamał; wraz z Harrym gruntownie przedyskutowali temat, by upewnić się, że rodzina Louisa zaakceptuje pana Stylesa bez zastrzeżeń. Nie wyjawili jedynie newralgicznego detalu.

  
Mimo iż babka zaakceptowała wyjaśnienia Louisa, wciąż okazywała nieco niechęci. Fakt, że pan Styles nie posiada własnego majątku, w jej oczach zupełnie zdyskwalifikował go jako kandydata na męża dla Felicite.

 

 

-~-

 

 

Ślub pana Horana z panną Styles był wesołym wydarzeniem, w którym wzięli udział wszyscy przyjaciele oraz rodzina, oprócz, ma się rozumieć, państwa Napolitano, którzy dopiero co przybyli do Włoch.

  
„Dziękuję Ci, że pozwoliłeś Harryemu zamieszkać w Fairbridge Hall. Gemma jest ci niewymownie wdzięczna; nie musi się już zamartwiać o swojego ukochanego brata” – powiedział Niall, korzystając z okazji do krótkiej rozmowy z Louisem.

  
„Jest niesamowitym, dobrym człowiekiem. Jego towarzystwo to sama radość. Felicite i bliźniaczki go uwielbiają, nawet babka go polubiła, choć martwi się o reputację naszej rodziny, ale z drugiej strony kiedy tego nie robi” – zapewnił Nialla Louis.

 

 

-~-

 

 

  
**17 października 1822 roku**

  
Felicite z całych sił biegła w kierunku gabinetu swojego brata, trzymając w rękach paczkę.

  
„Louis! Louis! Już jest! Moja książka przyszła!” – krzyczała. Louis i Harry spojrzeli na nią z uśmiechami na twarzach.

  
Rzuciła paczkę na biurko Louisa, patrząc na niego podekscytowanymi oczami.

  
„Więc jak, nie zamierzasz otworzyć przesyłki?” – Louis uniósł brew.

  
„Tak, tak… jasne” – drżącymi dłońmi podniosła pakunek i zerwała papier. Oto i ona, jej pierwsza powieść; „Niewinność i Nieświadomość”, autorstwa Felicite Tomlinson, jak głosił napis na okładce. Przejechała po niej palcami, a gdy podniosła wzrok, w jej oczach można było dostrzec łzy.

  
„Nie mogę uwierzyć, że moja praca ukazała się drukiem i każdy może ją przeczytać’ – wyszeptała cicho. Louis przytulił ją i powiedział:  
„Zasłużyłaś na to. Tak ciężko pracowałaś” – pocałował ją w czoło.

  
„Dziękuję, że pomogłeś mi znaleźć wydawcę i zachęcałeś mnie do pisania” – zwróciła się do Harry’ego i przytuliła go.

  
„Wiesz, że zawsze w ciebie wierzyłem” – Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło.

  
„Muszę napisać do sióstr i pani Horan” – podekscytowana Felicite zabrała ze sobą książkę i udała się do biblioteki.

  
Louis patrzył, jak wychodziła. W ciągu ostatnich lat tak wiele się zmieniło. Babka zmarła na grypę na początku lutego 1818 roku, obie bliźniaczki znalazły mężów i mieszkają teraz na Południu. Charlotte odwiedziła ich raz ze swoimi bliźniakami; chciałaby mieszkać w Anglii, ale kocha życie we Włoszech. Felicite pozostała panną; zajęła się pisaniem, oprócz tego pomaga Louisowi i Harry’emu w Fairbridge Hall; wygląda na bardzo zadowoloną.

  
Louis nie miał pojęcia, że Felicite pisze opowiadania. Pozwoliła Harry’emu przeczytać niektóre z nich. Jej twórczość zrobiła na nim duże wrażenie. Najwidoczniej lubiła sobie zakpić z arystokracji. Po wielu naciskach ze strony Felicite i Harryego, Louis dał zgodę na przesłanie książki do wydawnictwa w Londynie, co zaowocowało publikacją jej pierwszej powieści.

  
Liam i Sofia, a także Niall i Gemma mieszkają niedaleko i odwiedzają ich regularnie. Panna Eleanor Calder niedawno wyszła za mąż za szkockiego ziemianina i mieszka teraz w Scottish Highlands. Jej brat, pan Anthony Calder, otrzymał posadę w Brytyjskiej Kompanii Wschodnioindyjskiej i wyjechał do Indii kilka lat temu.

  
Louis i Harry wiodą szczęśliwe życie we dwoje. Jedynie Felicite i służba znają prawdziwą naturę ich związku. Zdrowie Harry’ego się polepszyło, zatem kilka razy do roku wyjeżdżają do domku nad morze. Morskie powietrze ma cudowny wpływ na płuca Harry’ego.

  
Louis często rozmyśla nad tym, jak potoczyło by się jego życie, gdyby nie wydarzenia z jesieni 1817 roku. Nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie rzeczywistości bez Harry’ego – miłości jego życia.

 

KONIEC

 

**Author's Note:**

> * w oryginale: molly house  
> Można o tym poczytać choćby na wikipedii (niestety, artykuł nie jest dostępny po polsku): https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Molly_house
> 
> Gdyby ktoś był zainteresowany, czym była epoka Regencji – tu macie krótką informację: http://jane-austen.cba.pl/?page_id=51


End file.
